The Late Night Call
by FangirlWithYourNumber
Summary: "Dreams are MEANT TO BE illogical, Sherlock!" And some are for sure, but some... may just not. Set in S3 after the Watson's wedding, but before TEH.


Set in S3 after the Watson's wedding, but before TEH. What more? Molly knows Sherlock's in a relationship before John does.

More AN at the end.

That's just an unnecessary scene that wouldn't go out of my mind, so I had to write it down. For better post-fic effect I advise listening to one of Hinder's songs- which one? I challenge You to find it out by yourself by reading the fic :) 

* * *

><p>*<em>buzzzz<em>*

Molly stirred and looked up from the book she's been reading. She had turned her phone to the silent mode due to Tom's annoyed comments when her cheerful ringtone would disturb his concentration on the paperwork. They didn't get along well lately and she guessed her stabbing him during the Watson's reception didn't make his heart grow fonder of her too. There's been that silent treatment for days now and it felt like somebody had put too much pressure on the strings they were. If it didn't get any better, she could easily see their break-up coming. But she'd rather not think about the situation now, that's why she'd let herself immerse in reading a book instead before her phone buzzed.

She reached for the phone and unlocked it. She haven't been expecting anyone's call nor did she expect any messages from friends usually partying on the Friday nights. Oh, now she could even call it a Saturday morning, since it was well after midnight.

Oh, there comes surprise, she thought as she took a look at the phone's screen.

_**ARE YOU ASLEEP? SH**_

_**NO. WHY?**_ - She replied.

_**IS THERE A MEAT DAGGER NEAR? SH**_

_**KITCHEN, CATCHING UP ON PAPERWORK. ? MH**_

_**AND YOU'RE IN THE BEDROOM, READING. SH**_

_**NOT SHIT, SHERLOCK. ARE YOU STALKING ME?! MH**_

A bit unsettled, she was waiting for a reply until she realised he'd probably lost interest in the conversation. She wouldn't be surprised by that, neither would she be by the stalking. He might have deduced it, though, he was always able to do that.

Hm, may come back to the book as well, she thought. But as soon as she did, her phone started buzzling again. What the heck, was Sherlock Holmes now actually calling her? Like… CALLING HER?!

"Molly"

"Sherlock?"

"Haven't you guessed that already?"

"I did. It just… baffled me. You rarely call"

"Indeed"

"Is this something urgent? What do I do? … Sherlooock?"

"… Why are you whispering?"

"I, um. I don't know. I thought it's, um, it might be a… secret?"

"Ah, well, it is. Kind of. I doubt I would tell anyone else about it"

"OK?"

"…"

"…"

"Sherlock? Are you still there?"

"Molly"

"I'm here. What's that?"

"I just… "

"Jim's-um, nightmare again? You know I'm here, I could just… Sorry, you'd probably wouldn't want me around-"

"Molly"

"What I mean is… I don't know why I told you this. I'm engaged and it wouldn't be appropriate, and you-you're in a relationship too. It doesn't mean I wouldn't want to talk to you. I just… Sorry"

"What for? I'm the one calling you."

"I think you are…"

"…"

"…"

"*long sigh* Molly, I had… a dream"

"bad dreams happen, Sherlock"

"it was – no, what? It- wasn't bad. It was quite… nice"

"Oh. That's good. Good. Would you like to… share?"

"… It wasn't much happening in there."

"Doesn't matter. Just tell me if you want to"

"… I was in my… perent's house. Autumn morning. Redbeard was there too. He led me to the kitchen. You were there, wearing the tedious orange shirt you fancy so much. We had coke then. It was… pleasant. Clam. It felt- good. Why did it feel good, Molly?"

"…"

"… Molly?"

"… I don't know, Sherlock. I mean that- uff, maybe your brain decided it needed to have you calmed down?"

"But why the coke? I never drink coke!"

"Sherlock, dreams are dreams, they ARE MEANT to be illogical. Like, why I was there. Keeping you calm, nonetheless"

"You always do."

"what?"

"Keeping me calm"

"Do I?"

"You do"

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"… I probably shouldn't have-"

"The other night I dreamt about you too, Sherlock"

"… Did you."

"Yeah. It was nice. Nothing much there, sorry. We were just in the National Gallery"

"Were we?"

"Mhm"

"And?"

" *_smiles_* You hated it"

" *_chuckles_* I imagine I would have"

"You did"

"I'd rather go to the Museum"

"I know. But it was just a dream."

"… Just a dream"

"Yeah… Sherlock, are you… at home?"

"Yeeesss?"

"You should go back to bed. Your girlfriend might get worried 'bout your absence"

"How do you know I'm not in bed right now?"

"I can hear you pacing"

"Oh."

"And I think Tom's going to come to bed soon too."

"He would."

"I guess so"

"…"

"I changed my mind. I doubt Jane, was she Jane? Sorry… I just don't think she'd miss you in the bed"

"Really? And why so, if I may ask you?"

"You're a snorer."

"Oh, don't go there again. I DO NOT snore!"

"Do too"

"DO NOT!"

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Of course you don't, Sherlock!"

"See? There!"

"Yeah, I forgot I casually bought a bear and hid in my closet. Oh, and for some unknown reason it just tends to roar in the night, but only when you sleep in here. Sorry, that was REALLY my mistake."

"…"

"…"

"… I bet the meat-dagger's a snorer too. He's got a deviated nasal septum!"

"He's not a snorer. AND you've just admitted you are!"

"I Did NOT!"

"Did too. I'm sorry, I really have to hung up now, I can hear Tom shuffling in the kitchen"

"…"

"… Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Molly. Have a… nice dream"

"I hope I will. You too."

"…"

"…"

Hadn't heard Sherlock's answering, Molly hung up. She'd never expected to have such a conversation with him in the life. Like, never ever. But it was nice, so, so nice. He called just to tell her he's dreamt of her. It was so unlike him! But then, he's been changed lately and she noticed that, cherishing all the small things he did. And now she couldn't stop herself from smiling because of him. Sherlock could be a real pain in the neck, but then he was able to be sweet and caring as well. And she knew that very well.

She could hear Tom humming in the shower. She turned the bedside lamp down, hoping her fiancé would assume she'd been asleep for a while when he entered. She wasn't in the mood to face him now. Not after the call she'd just had with Sherlock. Frankly speaking, she didn't want to go on like that with Tom anymore. Sighing, she thought there was the next conversation ahead of her in the morning. Sadly, not a very pleasant one this time. 

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you've got the references I put in the story (there are 3 main of them, a bit reversed, but still visible I hope). And I believe you did. So your PM or comment with the references would make my day (if you like, that is).<p>

AND there's a reason for me putting comas in some sentences and not in the others during the conversation- just saying. What more? I leave the deeper feelings and all the faces and possible laughter of the characters during the conversation all to your own imagination. In my head that's just happening by itself. I was wondering if it did in yours as well...

likes&comments make my day! :)


End file.
